


Broken Crown

by unluckyfairy13



Series: Wayward Robin [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyfairy13/pseuds/unluckyfairy13
Summary: Robin walks with his siblings from school to their home. On the way his headaces just keep getting worse as he meets some strangers that seem familiar./////////Or when Robin has no idea who he is and varies members of the Batfamily check on their baby brother without him noticing.





	Broken Crown

**Author's Note:**

> (´・ω・)ﾉHello there first off thank you for finding this interesting enough to read. I want to state that I don't really read the comics and only know a few things about the batfamily, I just really wanted to write something about them or more about Robin. (シ_ _)シSo sorry if the characters seem a little off. Other than that hope you enjoy this. And forgive an bad spellings and errors.(*ノ・ω・）

 

 

> _**"Touch my mouth** _  
>  _**And hold my tongue**_  
>  _**I'll never be your chosen one** _  
>  _**I'll be home, safely tucked away** _  
>  _**You can't tempt me if I don't see the day."** _

* * *

 

Robin leaned against the bricks walls waiting. Waiting for those so called troubled kids, his foster siblings. He lifted his hoodie a little to see if they were at least coming by the school's entrance door by now. Looking next to him was a girl who was only was two years younger than him. Her long black hair and her white bennie covered most of her face. Not that one could really see it as she was totally concentrated on her phone.

 

“Tori you know you could look away from that screen for a minute and help me look for them.”

 

“Why boy wonder? You know they'll spot you before you spot them like always.” Robin pushed his hoodie right back to cover his face as much as possible. The fear of someone overhearing them and then seeing him would not be good. He hated the attention it brought him.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you I really hate being called that.” Tori just gave a small shrug and smirk, her eyes never leaving her phone.

 

Suddenly Robin felt something approach him and an urge to hit what was coming almost overtook him. He swiftly stepped out of the way just as someone would have tackled him if hadn't.

 

“Ah I really thought I could get you this time.” Instead of dwelling to much on it they waved at him. “Hi Robin!”

 

He let a sigh, “Grace how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that.” He looked down at the little seven year old girl who’s pigtails bounced as she did. She didn't at all appeared to take him seriously.

 

“Damn Grace really thought you would get him this time. Guess you were just to slow for the ninja boy.” He could practical see the dark red haired boy’s crooked smile without turning around.

 

“Really Jack?” Robin began to turn and walk down the school's steps. He didn't bother looking back to see if the others were following him or not.

 

 _‘You have to watch out for them. Remember our job is to protect them.’_ An unknown deep voice rang inside his head. Robin stopped walking turning around to see his siblings were indeed following him.

 

He placed a hand trying to crush his head in a vain attempt to stop the headache he knew was coming. God he hates when that happens, the unknown voices always brought awful headaches.

 

“Robin are you okay,” Grace the closest to him probably trying to catch up with his pace. Jack who was more behind them was helping stop Tori from hitting a pole. Her attention still on her phone. They didn't seem aware that Robin had stopped walking.

 

“It's nothing just this stupid-”

 

“You are not allowed to say that word,” Grace said covering her ears. “Sister Mary said that's a bad word. And that we shouldn't say it.”

 

“That's stu-It's not as bad as cursing,” Robin pointed out.

 

“Still bad,” Grace finally let her hands down.

 

“Whatever it is I didn’t do it.” Jack and Tori finally made it to them.

 

“We didn't say you did anything bad unless your admitting to something you did.” Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

“I didn’t just saying,” Jack shoved his hands in his sweater.

 

Whatever it wasn't his job to keep them out of trouble.

 

 _‘We have to help them if they're in trouble little-_ ’ Robin hit his head in attempt to stop the more softer voice in his head. It seemed to do the trick at least for now.

 

“Didn't Sister Mary say not to do that,” Tori said still looking to her phone. Her phone was quickly plucked from her hands. “Hey!”

 

“Didn't Sister Mary also say for you not to use it when walking.” Robin tucked the phone his green sweater pocket. He looked at Jack.

 

“Hey I am no snitch,” Jack motioned his lips shut. He looked at Grace that although she looked concerned motion the same.

 

“When are you going to give me my phone back,” Tori said looking rather angered.

 

“Don’t worry I'll give it back when we reach the house.” He was about to turn to walk again, “come on. I'll slow down my pace so you guys can keep up. The quicker we get there the faster you'll get it back.”

 

He watched as Tori speed walk in front of them while Jack and Grace went to his sides. They eventually found themselves at a crosswalk. They spotted Tori who was pushing the button repeatedly so she could cross.

 

“Stupid thing! Let us cross already!” The sound of the button being pressed appeared to do nothing but annoy her and him.

 

“You know I have to admit it's always fun seeing her lose her mind when she doesn't have her phone. She is way too addicted to that thing sometimes.” Jack laughed to himself a little, Robin just looked on as Tori.

 

 _‘Guys I'm not addicted to coffee I just had five or ten tops.’_ Another more higher pitched voice came. He was starting to feel more vex.

 

A feeling in his body told him to look around. Robin did take a quick look around to see at the end of the street was a cop however he was to far away for him to see their face. He was looking at their direction though.

 

Robin thought the cop was about to approach them and tell Tori to stop. But when the cop noticed him looking at him they turned away.

 

He then felt a small hand hold his, he knew it was time to cross. Grace always held his hand when they did. Jack was to prideful Robin guessed to do the same. He decided to ignore how Jack would pull the back of his shirt when they crossed.

 

“Tori stop pressing the button we're already walking.” Jack informed her as they were halfway to the other side. She came running to them this time going with the groups pace.

 

She didn't like being left behind to walk alone, none of them did. We'll except Robin he was okay with it didn't matter to him. On the other hand it was best for them to stay together, harder to pick on them if Robin was by their side.

 

Instead of letting go as they finally crossed Robin knew Grace wouldn't let go of him. She liked holding onto people so anytime she got the chance to hold him she wouldn't let him go unless she was told to.

 

He let her since it helped him a little with his no touch issue. She and only a very few he allowed to take a hold of him. The sad reason he allowed for it was he something he didn't  want to admit but he knew he could easily fight them or anyone else. The thought of the poor hospital staff and officers came to mind.

 

Jack bumped his shoulder probably due to walking so close to him. Right they were walking through the park now. He hated the park because of what they might encounter so he tried to stick either beside Robin or behind him.

 

Everyone tried to see or hear if there was any around. When something big and black took Robin down.

 

Tori stood back a few feet away while Jack hid behind her. “Oh my god it's eating him!” He practically yelled.

 

“Hey don't eat him!” Grace attempted to push of what Robin guessed was a great Dane off him but given its weight he doubt she could.

 

“It's not eating me just slobbering all over me,” he tried to say as the dog kept giving him wet kiss. It was almost as if he was it's long lost master he just found.

 

“Titus stop!” A girl with messy blond hair yelled as one with short black hair came to help pull the dog off him. They both held the dog's leash tight as the dog didn't appear to be done with wet kisses it wanted to give him.

 

“Sorry I thought he would be able to handle this,” the blond tried to laugh off. “Your dad is going to kill me.” She tried to whisper.

 

“Sorry.” the other girl said though to who she was saying it to was unclear.

 

Still on the floor he found Tori sticking out her hand to help him get up. Jack still went behind them even though the dog was already a couple feet away. He claimed to be allergic to them yet Robin guessed he was actually afraid of them.

 

He looked at the dog and seeing it whimper made his heart ace. He wanted to hold the big guy and tell him he was okay.

 

 _‘He accompanied your father to apokolips, where they rescued you right. So he's a hero dog like Ky-’_ A slam on his head stopped the voice. This time sounding like A teen. He started to feel his eyes get watery so he looked to the floor.

 

“It's fine he didn't hurt me. Don't think he could.” He crouched to the dog level. “Just my pride for being knocked down so easily.”

 

“Are you sure,” he felt Grace come closer.

 

“Yeah,” he rubbed his eyes making sure that he wasn't about to cry. No one mentioned how his voice cracked a little.. “Just these stupid headaches you know.”

 

“Hey isn't that the boy they named Robin?” He felt frozen in place though his heart quicken in pace. “Yeah the miracle boy I think? Should we talk to him.”

 

Tori came to him and pulled his hoodie back up, he guessed fell when he did. She placed her hands on his checks to bring his attention back. “Come on we can go to the drug store nearby to get you something for that. We ran out of milk so we should go anyway.” She took a hold of his hand.

 

Jack let a couple of sneezes but still tugged on him. “Come on you know dogs aren't good for me.” Grace pushed him from behind to get him moving.

 

Taking a moment to take a quick glance at the girls and the dog,Titus he couldn't help but notice their sadden expression. “Please watch over him,” he didn't know why he said that since the dog wasn't his but he just…

 

Walking to the drug store again feeling like he was being watched Robin looked around to see a cop move quickly out of view.

 

As they walked Jack whistled at a rather expensive looking car parked outside. It was way too good to be parked in this neighborhood. Not that it was really awful here but it wasn't all that great either.

 

He looked to see inside the window an old looking driver on the phone. He noticed him starting and dropped his phone. Instead of getting it right away the older man just looked at him.

 

Robin knew he should be used to being looked at by now but the way the man was looking at him was different. Instead of seeing him with curiosity and studying him like he was an animal at a zoo he just looked as if he knew him.

 

Tori pulled him the store and the man went down searching for his phone he was guessing.

 

“Me and Grace will get the milk see if you can anything to help you.” She tapped her head and went to the opposite direction taking Grace’s hand.

 

Robin and Jack walked towards the medicine section. “Hey now that I think about it do you think they'll let you buy anything seeing as your still a minor and all. Not to mention you'll have to see that it doesn’t affect how your other medications.”

 

“You say this now.” Robin rolled his eyes thinking now that yes every time they went to get something for his headaches Sister Mary was with him. His head really must be hurting if he couldn't remember something as simple as that.

 

He kept walking sighing. Jack followed his change of direction. “Where are we going?”

 

“Coffee.” Robin said simply looking at the area for it seeing someone already making one. They waited as the person made their coffee then they heard a phone ring. “Yes Alf- Really yeah I'll be careful.”

 

The person looked around and saw them. Robin couldn't help but notice how pale looking he appeared. The bags under his eyes showed he must not sleep all that much. However despite the guys facial appearances he appeared well dressed in a suit that to be honest looked to big on him.

 

_‘I swear I think he loves coffee more than me sometimes.’_

 

 _‘Maybe.’_ Voices this time sounding more like the girls he just meet popped to his head. Robin pulled at his hair this time.

 

The person in front quickened their pace. Now in a hurry.

 

“Coffee? That helps?” Jack eyed some snacks around them.

 

“Yes and don't look at things we can't get. It just makes it worse. If you get something Grace will want something. Tori won't say anything but she'll be upset. Sorry we don't have the cash so don’t look.” He advice Jack.

 

The kid just shoved his hands in his pocket. “If you drink coffee is that why you stay up so late?”

 

“No.” He still looked at the person in front of them who now appeared to want to get out of there as quick as possible.

 

“Then why? Don't say you don't I hear Sister Mary tell you need to sleep more. If your not careful you'll get bags under your eyes so bad just like that guy.”

 

The guy went still at the mention of him. He didn't appear to finish his coffee but went away.

 

“That was rude.” Robin went to prepare his coffee, “you shouldn't talk about people especially if they're in front of you.”

 

Finally done they meet the girls and paid. He looked to the parking spot the car was at before seeing it was gone. He noticed something and walked towards it.

 

“What is it?” Tori looked as he picked up something.

 

“Forty,” he turned to them with two twenty bills.

 

“Why do you always find money laying around.” Tori watched as Robin approached them, “your way to lucky.”

 

“Do you think it's from that guy who rushed out earlier.” Jack went to see if there was more laying around. Nothing.

 

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “Let's go back to the store. You guys can get something since I got coffee.” Jack and Grace ran to the store. Tori just went beside him. “We should get Sister Mary something to.” He gave her a nod as they walked back in.

 

Almost reaching their home they saw Sister Mary carrying the youngest Castiel and a stranger. He took off his red baseball hat for a moment revealing a strand of white hair with his black. He put his hat back and began carrying a tool box tipping his hat to her. As they approached the man began to walk away in the opposite direction.

 

“Children your home,” she welcomed them warmly.

 

“Hey,” he said rather dryly.

 

 _‘Hey there baby bat you can always welcome me better. You always greet goldie better.”_ Robin shut his eyes quickly shaking his head.

 

Everyone said hi as they walked inside though Robin looked on as the stranger finally disappeared from sight. “Who was that?”

 

“Just the handy man from the Wayne Foundation that comes by to help fix this old thing.” She pointed to the house behind her. It was a two-story victorian house that looked like it had a lot of history in it aka it was old as in ancient. Still with some repairs done to it recently the place wasn’t so bad, it was livable.

 

It had been given to the church by the Wayne Foundation as a donation scout could be used to serve a special purpose. It didn’t house many kids just them, the physically and mentally abused children that were found after the big earthquake. They needed the some special care and enough room to feel safe.

  


The Wayne Foundation also gave them a lot after the whole major earthquake of Gotham went rocked the city a few months back. They tried to fix it as much as possible so they could all move in faster. It was good thing it was approved if not he knew they would have all been separated and gone into different parts of the system.

 

That name _The Wayne Foundation_ made his headache come rearing back but then felt the tugging on his pants. He looked down to see Castiel tugging him, his baby brown eyes meeting his green. “Hey.”

 

“Wobbin,” he was trying to say his name. “Up!”  He reached out for Robin to take of hold of him and he did.

 

“Fine but just this once your getting heavy you know.” Robin quickly felt his hair being tugged down. “No!” the toddler cried out, Sister Mary laughed as they began to walk inside.

 

“Don’t suppose you’ve seen Stephen at school.” Sister Mary question opening the door.

 

“Nope that idiot probably getting in trouble somewhere.” Robin entered and began heading to the kitchen. “Either way we'll know when he comes here passed out or a cop calls you in.”

 

He felt a flick on his shoulder, “don’t say that. Anyway how many headaches today?”

 

“Who said I had any.” She gave him another flick. “Fine only a couple that I can count on one hand.”

 

“Do you need your medicine it's a little early but if you need it. Have you ate?” Sister Mary entered the kitchen.

 

“No they weren’t to bad. We'll more than usual.” Robin set Castiel down as Sister Mary squinted her eyes at him. “Honest.” She appeared to let the matter go.

 

“Alright I believe you.” For some reason those words always gave him relief. That someone believed in him.

* * *

 

Robin looked at his window to see the sun was already starting to lower, he looked at the time. He still had some time so he went to change to his jogging clothes. Then headed down stairs seeing the kids in the living room watching tv.

 

To the kitchen he knew Sister Mary was making her tea talking to Tori about something he had no clue. They stopped when they saw him enter, he didn’t ask.

 

“I am going out for my jog.” He leaned to the entrance arms crossed.

 

“Already, it’s kind of getting late isn’t?” Sister Mary looked out the window.

 

“Yeah best to get my energy before it gets to late at night you know.”

 

“I have no idea how you have the energy to run this late.” Tori who sat on the kitchen table stretched out. “Heard you ran the mile today at school. Thought that would have been enough.”

 

“It wasn’t.” He looked at her then at Sister Mary, she knew it wasn’t. The running helped but it was never enough. Not really when the sun began to set and the night was here Robin just found himself filled with energy. Energy that left him restless and unable to sleep. If he didn’t do something he felt it would drive him crazy all that ball of pent up energy telling him to move, move quick, move to do something, move and run like his life depended on it.

 

“Fine but you know the rules don’t go to far, don’t be here to late and if you see danger run.” She lecutered him as if this was his first time.

 

“Yeah I got it.” Robin walked to the front door as Sister Mary followed. “It’s not like I’ll disappear you know.” He got a look from Sister Mary and knew his words of choice weren’t helping. “I’ll be safe don’t worry.” He waved and began his run.

 

With all the headaches he had today Robin ran a little further down than usual. He wasn’t that far inside the park but it was far enough that most of the path no longer had as many lanterns. So he decided it was now time to turn back and maybe run around the block couple of times. As he ran back noticed a group of guys sitting on a bench.

 

“Hey do you have some change?” One guy stepped in front of him a beer can in hand.

 

“Sorry I don’t,” Robin tried to walk around him but he just slid back in front of him. “Really can’t you help a guy out. I am not asking too much just a couple bucks.”

 

“And like I said I don’t have any.” Once again Robin tried to get around and the guy went in front of him. He could hear the guys friends laugh as they started to get up heading in their direction.

 

“Alright sorry for asking,” the guy went past him though as he did he pulled Robin’s hoodie revealing his face. “Hey aren’t you that miracle kid everyone talked about way back when. The one they named Robin to honor the real one. Rumor has it you were the last one to see him after the quake. Many think the poor kid died saving your butt. Some even thought you were the wonder kid himself.”

 

“Supposedly but no I think you have me confused with someone else.” Robin backed away but bumped into someone behind him.

 

“Nah I think it is him,” the guy behind him attempted to place his hand on his shoulder. To which Robin quickly pushed away.

 

“Don’t touch me,” Robin looked at them. The surge of energy in him told him to use it now and fight. “If you know what’s good for you don’t.”

 

“Ah did you guys hear that. This little birdy is threatening us, the poor actual robin died saving a punk like you. Man such a waste of a life to save yours, you know my little brother really liked robin. Real sad to hear that he might be dead.”

 

“Then I suggest you go to him and comfort him.” They all heard someone down the path say and saw a cop walking towards them. “It’s kind of getting late isn’t it boys why don’t you all head home.” The group saw the cop reach around his belt while his other hand take a hold of his radio.

 

“You know what you’re probably right. We should head to my place guys.” The group of men all backed away and headed more deeper into the park. The cop dropped his hands placing them to his sides as Robin looked at the man.

 

He saw the cop was taller than him other than that he couldn’t tell much as his uniform covered most of him and was a couple feet away. The lights that were around caused his eyes to be shadowed by his hat. Was he is one he spotted earlier.

 

The cop smiled at him the only thing Robin could see, “hi there.”

 

Robin just gave a nod as an acknowledgement. His voice sounded familiar. A jolt soon found his head pounding him from inside. He felt his brain pulsing.

 

“You know a kid shouldn’t be here especially with it getting so late already.” The cop attempted to take a step forward but stopped when he saw Robin take a step back. “If your lost I can help you get on the right path or I can take you in the cop car.” He pointed back.

 

“No thanks I am good.” Robin began to rub his temples in an attempt to sooth the pain. What was it about today.

 

“Are you sure you don’t look so well. It won’t be any problem you know-”

 

_‘You can always ask for help. I’ll always be here for you little-’_

 

“Shut up!” Robin sank down hitting his head. “Lier!” The voice sounded so sincere and almost like the cop in front of him. He hated it, was he going to mix reality with the voices in head now.

 

“Hey it’s okay. It’s okay you don’t have to do that.” Robin now realized the cop was in front of him trying to make him stop hitting himself. “Just take a deep breath Da-”

 

Robin looked to the cop seeing his blue eyes. He felt something familiar about them when he then heard a high pitch sound in his brain.

 

He felt it crashing so he almost fell over from where he was crouched when the cop kept him steady.

 

The touch made him feel worse so he shoved the cop off so he could fall. “Don’t touch me!” He yelled even though the cop was only a feet away from him. As he said this he felt something wet touch his lips. His mouth tasted it and realized it was blood.

 

Robin looked to the cop and didn’t see he had hurt him. ‘Please not another one.’ He went to touch his face realizing the blood was coming from his nose.

 

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to… I am sorry,” the cop who was now on the ground looked at him with a heartbroken expression. Robin got up and began to run past the cop. He heard as the cop kept repeating how sorry he was.

* * *

 

Tossing and turning in bed Robin found he couldn’t sleep. He looked at the time it was past midnight already. He thought back to a couple hours earlier when he came back from his jog. Sister Mary was not pleased by his appearance. All out of breath with blood on his sweater and his face.

 

He explained to her that he had saw something that gave him a bit of memory. Which was probably why he had nose bleed.

 

 _‘It's as if every time he tries to recall something too much it will cause his head to hurt and nose to bleed in some severe cases. I believe it's a way for his already damaged mind to protect itself from remembering traumatic events in his life.’_ He recalled a doctor telling Sister Mary when they thought he was asleep.

 

Sister Mary looked at him sadly and decided not to ask what brought the memory. She just helped him clean himself up.

 

Everyone was probably asleep by now. Robin let out a sigh closing his eyes and started to count backwards from a thousand. For moment he did go to sleep when he thought he heard something causing his eyes to open. He then looked up to the ceiling and heard a sound again coming from the balcony. Robin got up and headed to it taking a small blanket with him, it was a little chill.

 

He saw a figure dressed in black looking towards the city of Gotham. Robin raised his hand and hit the guy’s head.

 

“Ow what did you do that for!” He rubbed the back of his head.

 

“For being an idiot. Thought that it would be obvious Stephen.”  

 

The blond finally stopped rubbing his head and went back to leaning against the balcony. “Well sorry we aren’t all perfect like you wonder boy.” Stephen felt another hit.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“You annoy me.” Robin turned to look out the city. “So where were you this time. You had Sister Mary worried.”

 

“Aw were you concerned about me,” Stephen bumped shoulder to shoulder with him.

 

“No I was betting with Jack a chocolate muffin to see if you got arrested and when the cops would come to tell us. I bet one day, he bet three days.”

 

“Damn you have no faith in me huh?” He tried to sound hurt, Robin didn’t bother looking at him.

 

“And Jack does for some stupid reason.”

 

“Your not supposed to say stupid, it’s a bad word.”

 

“Is not.” Robin looked at him, “bet you know worst words.”

 

“Yeah doesn’t mean I’ll tell them in this house.Do you know how in debt I am in for the swear jar.” Stephen pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. He lit inhaling it, holding it for a bit then let go. Robin motined the smoke away from him. “So no go on the sleep train.”

 

Robin shook his head, “to many headaches today. Too many reminders I think.”

 

“You know there are time I wish I could like forget everything in my messed up life but you make it look painful.”

 

“You can’t forget your past if your body has scars that give you an idea of what you’ve lived through.” Robin gripped his shirt in his chest area where the big scar over his chest is.

 

“True can’t explain those away. Falling down the stairs or a silp in the tub can’t explain those.” Stephen went to the chair nearby that had a book on top getting it, ‘A Thousand Baby Names For Your Little One.’

 

He went back to his side and opened to the page the had it corner bent. “Maybe you're finally breaking that big head of yours. With all those voices in your head it will only be a matter of time before you become a supervillain. If you do hire me to be your lead henchmen won’t you.”

 

“If I were to become one why would I hire you. You’ll probably be a lousy henchmen and let me get caught.” Robin looked to the page Stephen had finally opened to it. If he remembered right they finished the letter ‘c’ last time so now was the letter ‘d’.

 

“Nah I’ll try though if Batman comes for us you are on your own. I think I could handle the cops I mean I already do and maybe other mobs but I draw the line at masked vigilantes especially Batman.”

 

“I could take him.” Robin saw as Stephen eyed him. “You know for a minute I actually believe you believe that.” He saw as Robin shrugged as if what he said was no big deal. “You are crazy.” He began to read off the some names of the book.

* * *

 

Robin stirred in his bed his eyelids feeling heavy, not wanting to open them. However again there was something inside telling him he should. He turned to his side ignoring it, with his eyes finally closed he was actually getting some sleep and god help anyone who dared wake him.

 

Had he opened them he would know why he feeling cold. As he laid on his bed trying to bundle himself as much as possible a tall figure all dressed in black looked down at him. He neared the sleeping Robin.

 

“Sorry for your siblings. They really just wanted to see you.” He stretched his hand wanting to touch the boy that to him looked all to denfessless in this big world. Robin turned moving burying his head deeper in his pillow causing Batman to pull back. “Especially Tituts as you saw earlier today. The others can bump into you as strangers but it would be hard to explain the same dog meeting you.”

 

“Hm,” Robin mumbled in his sleep.

 

Batman took that as a respondes, “Stephanie and Cas try to make sure he doesn’t feel to lonely along with your other pets. Tim will leave you some cash lying about if you ever need it but don’t worry Alfred will make sure he doesn’t leave to much for you. And Jason will try to fix this place as much as he can so its safe for you. And Dick…”

 

Robin let out a yawn and turned his back against Batman facing the wall now.

 

“Dick will try to keep a better distance now. You really scared him so I think he gets it at least for now. You know him he can’t help but want to protect his loved ones.” Batman heard mumble something. “You’re right I have to lead by example. You right son you always seem to be.”

 

“Father,” Robin called out and for a moment Batman held his breath. He then realized that he was talking in his sleep. “Father I want to go to, I can help.”

 

“Not today son.” Batman felt brave enough to sit push the hairs in front of Robin head away. He gave him a small kiss on his forehead. “Not today Damian, tonight you rest.”

 

 _‘Maybe my son will finally get to rest. Maybe he’ll rest forever.’_ The deep voice this time sounding more like a recent memory.

 

Robin quickly got up panting heavily. He was out of breath and as he checked his breathing he felt just how much he was sweating.

 

He then heard a knock on his door, “hey early bird gets the worm. Come one Robin time to get up!” Stephen called.

 

“Yeah coming!” Robin got up and looked to the balcony doors, they were closed and locked just like he left it. He expected it to be open but that was ridiculous just like it was ridiculous that people thought he was the actual robin. He really needed to change name already. Thinking about it last night he heard a name he liked. He doesn’t quite remember hearing it from the baby book but there was a name in mind.

 

Robin turned to the door opening it ready to head to the kitchen ready to announce to Sister Mary and his siblings of the name that struck him, _Damian_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this part. I hoped you enjoy it and would be glad to have a comment about the story. |･ω･｀) I might make another part to further explain what happened but who knows. Either way hope you have a good day or night.(ﾉ´∀｀*)ﾉ


End file.
